


The Smell Of Coffee

by Angsty_Weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Matsukawa Issei in Love, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Weeb/pseuds/Angsty_Weeb
Summary: A coffee shop au in which they are all in love and they are all idiots.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “UGHH SUGAAAAaaaaAAaa!”
> 
> Suga heard a familiar voice call from outside his office as he sighed grumpily mumbling to himself.
> 
> “What the hell does Oiks want now?” 
> 
> He walked to where the registers were seeing that oikawa had gotten espresso on his shirt and was hastily trying to get it out with a cloth hanging nearby.
> 
> “Hey- OIkawa you dummy stop that! You’re making it spread by doing that!”

“UGHH SUGAAAAaaaaAAaa!”

Suga heard a familiar voice call from outside his office as he sighed grumpily mumbling to himself.

“What the hell does Oiks want now?” 

He walked to where the registers were seeing that oikawa had gotten espresso on his shirt and was hastily trying to get it out with a cloth hanging nearby.

“Hey- OIkawa you dummy stop that! You’re making it spread by doing that!”

He slapped the burnet's hands away from the cloth looking at the stain that had gotten relatively larger thanks to the scrubbing. He pinched the bridge of his nose cursing under his breath then composed himself.

“We have extra shirts in the backroom, one of them should be your size, You can get changed in one of those for the time being.”

“Thanks Mr.Refreshing!!~”

He sighed picking up the espresso cup that was previously dropped, washing it out before it got used again. 

“-and we haven’t even opened yet…”

He heard the door chime as 3 employees walked in together. 

Yamaguchi, A sweet freckled boy, he was shy but he wasn’t afraid to speak his mind on occasions. Then Akaashi, quiet, calm, collected, and could call someone out on their bullshit without a second glance. Then finally...

“WHAT’S UP BITCHES!?”

Suga walked over smacking Noya upside the head lightly.

“Stop yelling!”

Nishinoya Yuu. The rambunctious yellow-hazel eyed gremlin. Suga liked having him around, he was good emotional support and great at pep talks just like suga was. He just despised his greeting he’d yell everyday he walked in.

“Yeah, Yeah. Whatever DaaAd. I just think my entrance gives everyone something to look forward to!”

Suga chuckled, he honestly couldn’t stay too mad at Noya, especially when he really only had everyone's best intentions at heart. 

“Sure, I just hope this day goes fairly well for everyone.”

************

Akaashi fiddled with his hands as customers started pouring in and ordering. He liked to be able to do something, the more he was preoccupied the less he played with his hands. It was a coping mechanism for him almost.

Also it helped keep his hands warm. He generally was always cold, his hands being the coldest. He was always self conscious about that cause every person he was ever introduced to always stuck their hand out to shake.

Then afterwards would make the comment ‘Wow your hands are freezing!’ or something close to that. Which is how he probably started getting along with Sakusa. He wore gloves so no handshakes were ever needed and the both shared that same calm composure.

They liked the silence that came along with their friendship though to others it made no sense.

“HEY HEY HEY!”

Akaashi jolted startled by the yelling that erupted from someone other than Noya, or tanaka. 

“What in the fresh hell-”

Sakusa walked up slightly nearby trying to work one of the machines for an order looking at the same customer that Akaashi was staring at. It was a built male with dyed white hair and black roots that was gelled up.

The male next to the loud one had shifty eyes much like one of a cat. The scrunched up when he laughed along with the other male and made their way to the counter. The cat eyes of the black haired male reminded him much of Kenmas who he had an… interesting friendship with to say the least. 

The white haired male stopped in his tracts returning the gaze Akaashi had set on him and smiled. He started to fiddle with his hands again so it could help him cope with the awkwardness.

“Hello. How may I help you?”

The black haired male nudged the male whose hair reminded him of that of an owls arm, grinning cheekily. 

“Oh- Uh- “

The male who he for now would call “Loud Owl” looked at his name tag that was pinned on the apron. Normally he didn’t like to follow the dress code of wearing the name tag but it seemed that Suga was in a bad mood so it was best to wear it today.

“Agaashee-”

_What the fuck._

“What do you recommend? This is my first time really going to a coffee shop, normally I go to a gym or something!”

The loud owl proceeded to fix his posture and cross his arm so that they could flex, Which yes, Akaashi could admit was attractive. His eye shifted to the bed head male who seemed to be staring at someone but he didn’t bother to see who. 

“Ah- I see, well sir we-”

“Bokuto! You can call me that Agaashee!”

He silently stared then cleared his throat nodding. 

“Alright. Bokuto…-san, Well a drink i would recommend.. Milk and honey Latte.”

It was one of his favorites, he may not have shown it but he was a sweet tooth, He liked sweet things. Sweet drinks, sweet food, and he supposed by comparison sweet people. Such as Yamaguchi or Suga.

“Thanks! I’ll Take that please!”

Keiji nodded, turning his focus to the bed head male raising an eyebrow.

“Anything for you sir?”

He nodded once glancing over the menu barely then spoke.

“Black coffee.”

_Ew._

Akaashi nodded writing it down telling them their orders will be coming up then started making the drinks.

“Oooo looks like you got yourself a fan Kaashi’-kun~”

He scoffed, throwing a nearby towel at Oikawa fighting off a smile. 

“Oh shut up.”

He walked over looking at the written down order and started making the black coffee for the bed-head male. 

“I’m serious, he’s still staring at you!~”

Tooru said this in a hushed whisper, much like girls in highschool hallways would do. Akaashi hummed to himself thinking how he would fit right in to those cliques.

“Who’s staring at who?”

The freckled Yamaguchi had asked after returning from the kitchen, probably overhearing the ridiculous conversation. Akaashi didn’t need this much attention on him, because if he was being stared at by the loud ow- Bokuto then surely this would make him even more of a “prize” to him.

“The guy with the white hair, but don’t look!”

Regardless of what Oikawa had just said Tadashi looked at the table and turned back looking like he was holding in a giggle as akaashi was just trying to finish making the drink for Bokuto. 

“I think he has a crush on you Kaashi’!”

Akaashi did his best to hold his emotion in. 

_Crush? We just met, that's not possible._

Yet when he turned with the two drinks in hand he saw the eager stride that bokuto had as he walked towards him, a smile and blush shamelessly worn on his face. 

“Thank you Agaashee!”

Normally he would correct people on the mispronunciation of his name, but he decided since he had already called him this twice before and on the off chance he would most likely never see Bokuto-san again. He allowed it.

“Of course. Hope you enjoy it.”

He sighed watching him stride back to the man with the black hair sitting down smiling and laughing. 

“Hehe Looks like someones blushing~”

“Oh shut up Tooru.”

Oikawa huffed a bit crossing his arms, but the smile spread on his face took away from the possible intimidation he could’ve had. Sakusa walked by to get an extra stirrer to refill the supplies for customers speaking as he did. 

“Normally I would love to disagree with Flattykawa, but the dude you two are talking about is still staring.”

Akaashi turned his head and seemingly caught Bokuto off-guard as he broke eye contact returning to the coffee taking a sip. Keiji watched methodically as he took a sip and his already wide eyes grew with what looked like delight.

_Shit._

************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, I don’t have a nickname. If you wanna give me one go for it.”
> 
> Oh. I don’t ever get this far.
> 
> “Iwa-chan.”
> 
> “Okay not that one.”
> 
> “Too late, I already made up my mind.”
> 
> Iwa-chan chuckled lightly then walked over to a table that was near the counter where Daichi and Mattsu were sat at.

The freckled boy didn’t really talk to anyone outside of the shop, he was content with the friends he had made and all the memories strung with that. He never really had any qualms or problems when someone needed a shift covered, and he almost never got into altercations luckily.

All in all everyone adored Yamaguchi to a certain degree. He wasn’t exactly the kindest soul you’d meet, he had his own problems to deal with, but he did his best to meet everyone's expectations of him. 

He switched shifts with Akaashi and Sakusa, in turn having him and Makki placed front and center at the register. It’s not as crowded as it is in the mornings less of a bustle. 

He felt someone walk up behind him pulling up his hair as he let out a small squeak of surprise.

“Ohh! Sorry!~ I just wanted to put your hair up in a ponytail like how Ken-Ken does it sometimes!”

Oikawa had giggled as he showed the green hair tie that matched his hair color then nodded turning around so the taller boy could do so.

“Wow! You look so handsome freckles!!”

Tadashi giggled, waving off oikawa, then went to pull out some cups for new upcoming orders, he felt the spunky male move his mouth close to his ear whispering.

“It seems like four eyes over there thinks so too!”

Yamaguchi turned around seeing a blonde male on his phone looking at him then a light pink flush on his face as he quickly returned to whatever was on the screen of his phone. 

He was _cute_. Tadashi knew he had been staring longer than necessary, but he didn’t seem to care. Soon enough he saw the blonde boy stand up and walk towards him or the counter more so. He felt what he assumed was Oikawa push him to the register as he was met with an up close look at the man's face.

“H-Hello! Would you like to order something?”

A simple nod was seen as he precisely looked over the menu watching as his eyes widened in what seemed like joy looking back to the fully formed blushing face of Tadashi.

“Can I have the Strawberries and cream Frappuccino?”

_Not the order I expected from you?_

Nothing to do all in all with gender roles, it was just whenever a guy saw a man like the blonde walk into the store, they wouldn’t order a drink that was pink due to it not being “Manly”

“Of course! Uhm- Your name?”

The man with glasses cleared his throat then spoke.

“Tsukishima.”

_That's too long._

Tadashi always had a habit of shortening long names down into nicknames, he just had a hard time remembering longer names. 

Like Nishinoya to Noya. Sugawara to Suga. Hanamaki to Makki.

So, instead of writing down the actual name he wrote down a nickname he came up with on the dot for the blondie.

**‘Tsuki’**

“Anything else or will that be all?”

“That’s all.”

He nodded, setting the cup down and started getting to work with the drink. He never really tried this drink, he always got the blueberry green tea with a nice cinnamon scone to go with it.

He saw from the corner of his eye that oikawa had taken the cup but he didn’t question it. Tooru had always double checked the plastic cups to make sure they were in good condition before sending them out. He had an eye for those things.

He finished the order then looked at the name he had written down wondering if looking at it could jog his memory of his actual name. Instead of focusing on the name he saw that his phone number was written down on the cup and he shot a look at Oikawa who was smiling "innocently” at Tadashi.

_You’re going to be the death of me Oiks._

“Tsuki?”

The blondes head shot up in confusion but then he sauntered over seeing that it was the strawberry drink he had ordered.

“Tsuki huh?”

_Shit what do I say-_

“Heh sorry, I tend to shorten people's names, sorry-”

His apology and repetitions of “Sorry” was cut off by Tsuki’s voice.

“It’s fine, I like it.”

He knew his face was more than likely fully formed into a blush as he handed the blonde his drink fully forgetting Oikawa had written his phone number on it. He only remembered after Tsuki had read the name then the numbers written down underneath.

_DAMN YOU OIKAWA_

“Text you later.”

He paid for the drink and walked out of the coffee house barely batting an eye or looking back in his direction. After he did so walked up to Oikawa and pinched him by the ear.

“Ow! Ow! Yams stop!”

“If he rejects me you better sleep with one eye open!”

Tooru seemed slightly intimidated then laughed it off.

“My god you can be scary at times.”

Tadashi released the grip he had on the man, sighing as he turned and started pacing, worrying to himself about all of the outcomes this could lead him to. 

“OhMyGodWhatIfWeStarteDatingAndThingsSeemToBeWorkingWellThenHePorposeButHeChangesHisMindAndDumpsMeForSomeoneWhoDoesn’tOverAnalyzeSituation-”

He heard someone that wasn’t Oikawa giggling and he turned to see Suga.

“What happened to you?”

Oikawa put his elbow on the silver haired boy's shoulder and spoke with a sing-songy voice.

“I got him a possible future boyfriend~”

Makki laughed as he walked to and from the kitchen.

“He’s setting up other people because his love life is boring~”

Oikawa lightly smacked his shoulder huffing and crossing his arms. Yamaguchi smiled thinking to himself

_Whoever is his boyfriend has to put up with his personality. I wish them well._

********

2 days had passed and Tooru thought to himself that what Makki had said was half true. He was bored and anybody he would date never really met his standards. Maybe he was picky? But, the last boyfriend he had really threw him off his dating game.

It wasn’t really all the bad, it wasn’t like the ex Suga had by any means. He remembered when Suga would walk in with the most exhausted and emotionally drained look on his face.

In any competition Suga would always win against him as the most understanding and patient person. Sure Suga had breaking points but those were on rare occasions. That ex just took advantage of that empathetic side of Suga.

It was not good.

He wondered when he would find someone who could meet his standards and if not his he would look to see if he could play cupid. His main goal was to find someone who was worthy of Koushi. Alas, no one really.

The chime of the shop rang and he heard the voice of someone who would always come visit the shop to see Makki. He worked across the street and as he turned his head up he didn’t see just him but two other men alongside him.

“There are my favorite Twinks!”

Makki scoffed out a laugh throwing him a look. Mattsu was talking about him and Makki but his eyes were too focused on Makki. Oikawa peered over and saw the other to men that had walked in. One of them was broad and had an almost authority figure look at him. Then the other one- ohhhh the other one. 

The green eyes were almost piercing against his slightly tanned skinned and black hair. His biceps were nothing to laugh about either. 

“Oi Flattykawa, would ya stop ogling over my friends and ask us if we want something?”

_If I didn't want Makki to date you, you'd be dead Mattsu._

“Would you stop flirting with Makki?~”

The blush that formed was enough satisfaction for Oikawa to turn his attention back to the two men.

“Would you like to order something?”

The authority figure one nodded. 

“Black coffee and a chicken pesto panini.”

He nodded writing the order down.

“For you?”

The green eyed male shook his head, staying quiet as Oikawa wished he would have spoken so that he could hear his voice. He wrote down what Mattsu would always get, which was a lavender latte with a brownie.

“Okay that is a total of-”

“Actually, can I get a salted caramel latte?”

Oikawa smiled nodding letting his voice replay in his mind. It was low and almost soothing. It fit him, at least how he presented himself.

“Okay here’s your total!”

He happily hummed after asking for all there names

**‘Daichi’**

“You’d probably get along with my friend Suga heh.”

He didn’t wanna push Suga, especially when he hasn’t even seen the man yet. Still he mentioned it and he knew he had a knack for match making.

“I’d love to meet him”

“Sure after your orders are done I’ll introduce you two!”

**‘Iwaizumi’**

It didn’t really roll off the tongue. He thought in his head about better names to call him but the real specialist at nicknames was Yamaguchi. Of course even if the person didn’t like the nickname they grew accustomed to it.

No-one wanted to hurt Tadashi and that was the end of the story.

He set down the cup that was meant for Iwaizumi to go check if there were straws in the back. As he walked to the counter he started making the drink happily humming as he did so. Makki had managed to make the other two and had already handed them out.

He had just finished the drink before he realized that _his_ phone number was written on the cup. He looked to see Yamaguchi's head peeking out from the kitchen smiling at him.

_OOO I should’ve seen this coming-_

He couldn’t just throw out the drink, he knew that Iwaizumi was watching him make it so there was nothing left to do but hand it over.

“Iwaizumi?”

He walked over grabbing the cup seeing the number written on it first and foremost, then raised an eyebrow at him.

_Shit- uh._

“Do you have a nickname, were you ever given a nickname, cause i don’t know something about the name ‘Iwaizumi’ doesn’t seem to sit right with me-”

_You’re ranting Oikawa stop. People don’t like it when you rant. People won’t like you._

His face was red and he felt like if he didn’t stop talking soon his usual cheerful persona would fall through. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the male, and he couldn’t shut his mouth.

“No, I don’t have a nickname. If you wanna give me one go for it.”

Oh. I don’t ever get this far.

“Iwa-chan.”

“Okay not that one.”

“Too late, I already made up my mind.”

Iwa-chan chuckled lightly then walked over to a table that was near the counter where Daichi and Mattsu were sat at. 

Now he had to do the favor of introducing Suga to Daichi. Maybe it’d work out? There was only one way to tell. He walked up to the door of Suga's office knocking on it twice then awaited an answer.

_Boy do I have a surprise for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer, so yay!


End file.
